Berita Buruk!
by garekinclong
Summary: Bagaimana cara Shokudaikiri Mitsutada menenangkan dirinya dari berita baru tentang 'adik baru Ichigo Hitofuri? (Humor garing, jayus, drabble.)
**[ Berita Buruk! ]**

oleh garekinclong

 **Touken Ranbu** (c) **DMM** dan **Nitro+**.

 **Tidak** mengambil **keuntungan** secara **materiil** apapun, **hanya** demi **kepuasan** pribadi.

Drabble yang dibuat atas pengumuman adik baru Ichi- _nii_ , si rambut merah. Minim deskripsi. Humor garing. Banyak kata ambigu.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di suatu citadel dengan nama "Berada Di Pelukanmu Mengajarkanku Apa Artinya Kekentalan Kelarutan Kimia" atau disingkat BDPMA2K3, seorang pemilik citadel—sebut saja Aruji—menghebohkan diri karena _headline_ _news_ di koran harian "TOUKENEWS".

"BANGOOOOO!" teriak Aruji lantang, membuat semua penghuni citadel BDPMA2K3 menghentikan aktivitasnya masing-masing, demi menutup gendang telinga menggunakan kapas. ( _Nggak mempan, kali_.)

Dalam hitungan 3 detik, yang dipanggil muncul melewati terowongan yang diciptakan Aruji di antara dua kakinya. Ya, Tsurumaru Kuninaga selalu tak luput dari 'kejutan'. Ia pun mencoba mengejutkan sang _master_ melalui kedua kakinya yang tidak dirapatkan dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Ada apa, Aruji?" Tsurumaru dengan mata ditutupi _sunglass_ mencoba bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Kamu apain si Ichigo sampai dia produktif banget?"

Seketika, jantung Tsurumaru hampir berhenti berdetak karena kejutan kali ini berdampak lebih dahsyat dari kejutan yang ia lakukan selama hidupnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa? Ichigo punya adik baru?"

Tak disangka, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada menjadi orang kedua yang harus mendengar kabar terbaru dari mulut sang _master_ nya sendiri. Selain Tsurumaru yang entah kenapa dianggap faktor pertama dari kesuburan keluarga Awataguchi. ( _Padahal nggak ada pengaruhnya juga_ …)

"Ah, iya, Cep. Aku barusan baca di koran. Jadi, bisa tidak kamu sampaikan kabar gembira ini ke Ichigo?" Aruji terkikik pelan, "mungkin malam ini kita akan berpesta karena anggota citadel BDPMA2K3 akan bertambah satu!"

Berharap Mitsutada memberi respon yang menggembirakan, malah wajah murungnya yang terlihat. Aruji pun bingung, apakah ia salah dalam mengucapkan kata?

Rasanya tidak, deh.

Hm…..

…..oh.

…OH.

…OOOOOOOOOOOH.

Aruji menyadari kesalahannya. Mitsutada sudah menantikan Sada- _chan_ nya datang ke citadel, tetapi yang pulang malah Sadamune yang lain!

"Ce—Cecep, uhh, Shokudaikeren Mitsutampan, Aruji yakin kok, selanjutnya pasti Sada- _chan_ mu yang pulang!"

Bukannya mendapati wajah terobati Mitsutada, tapi yang Aruji dapat malah dengusan panjang dan si ' _kakkoyoku kimetai yo ne_ ' melenggang pergi dari hadapan Aruji.

Sang _master_ mulai berpasrah diri, "Bango, kamu saja, deh, yang kasih tahu Ichigo. Sekalian tanggung jawab."

"TANGGUNG JAWAB APALAGI, ARUJI?"

Tsurumaru Kuninaga selalu terlihat salah di mata Aruji kala terkait Ichigo Hitofuri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Di sisi lain, setelah Mitsutada meninggalkan ruangan Aruji, ia pergi ke kebun untuk menyegarkan pikiran. Setidaknya ia harus kembali semangat untuk menyambut anggota baru.

( _Ya kalau pulang ke citadel. Kalau nggak_?)

"Mitsutada, kau kenapa?"

Mitsutada bagai melihat penampakan yang berbisik secara privasi kepadanya. Namun setelah ia lihat baik-baik, ternyata di depannya terpampang wajah manusia ( _atau personifikasi pedang?_ ) tengah memegang secangkir teh.

"Oalah, kamu toh, Uguisumaru. Kukira sedari tadi aku mandangin kebun, tahunya kau…"

"Jadi di pandanganmu, kehadiranku terlebur jadi satu sama kebun!? Jangan jahat, dong. Aku pernah bikin salah apa sama kamu!?"

"Kau pernah menumpahkan teh klorofilmu di pahaku, tahu!"

"Itu udah lewat, Mitsutada! Gak perlu di bahas lagi! Lagian, kamu, kok, sensitif gini sih? Pubermu telat?"

Mitsutada ingin melemparkan sekop yang tengah menganggur di dekat kebun ke Uguisumaru. Bodohnya, kenapa harus dilempar? Kalau dilempar, 'kan, ada kemungkinan Uguisumaru menghindar secara dramatis ala sinetron. Jika saja sekop itu digunakan sebagai pengubur Uguisumaru di dalam tanah, akan lebih efektif sebagai pelampiasan emosi.

Nggak. Mitsutada tidak sejahat itu.

"Ichigo subur," kata Mitsutada tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya, emang stroberi (Ichigo) di kebun kita sudah siap dipetik semua."

"Maksudku—" Mitsutada menepuk kedua pahanya dengan keras, saking gemesnya meskipun ia yang salah omong, "—si Ichigo itu mendapatkan adik baru, Uguisumaru."

Uguisumaru agak lama menjawab berita yang baru disampaikan Mitsutada.

"….oh, ya?"

"Iya."

"Yakin?"

"Dari Aruji."

"Kok aku nggak tahu?"

"Aku baru diberitahu."

Keduanya tak saling bicara selama beberapa menit. Pun Uguisumaru hampir menjatuhkan cangkir teh kesayangannya ke tanah.

"Sekarang paham perasaanku?" tanya Mitsutada tiba-tiba, dan langsung dibalas anggukan lesu dari Uguisumaru.

Sang rambut hijau menyeruput teh cangkirnya—dari suara seruputan itu, Mitsutada yakin kalau tehnya sudah habis dari tadi. Hanya dibuat-buat supaya tidak canggung berkepanjangan.

Sambil menikmati betapa hijaunya kebun milik citadel BDPMA2K3, Uguisumaru berceletuk sekadar basa-basi, "Adik baru, ya… Tapi setidaknya, kamu, 'kan, pernah diPHP. Aku malah tidak pernah tahu wujudnya sama sekali."

"Kaupikir diPHP enak!? Pikiranmu kelewat hijau kali, ya, sampai bawaannya _positive thinking_ mulu," sahut Mitsutada masih dalam kondisi tidak bisa mengontrol emosi.

Mendadak dan tak disangka, terdengar suara lain dari arah belakang kedua makhluk itu.

"Memangnya aku pernah PHP kamu, Mitsutada?"

Mitsutada maupun Uguisumaru serempak menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ookurikara dalam kondisi kotor—sehabis memanen kentang—yang menanggapi racauan Mitsutada secara serius.

"Tapi bohong," Ookurikara berkata demikian, kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan ke gudang penyimpanan.

Uguisumaru menepuk bahu kaku Mitsutada agak keras, **PLOK!** , sampai rasa pegal di bahu Mitsutada terobati dalam sekali tepukan. Mungkin dari bahunya tersalurkan efek teh klorofil, sehingga tubuhnya menjadi fit.

"Sudahlah, Mitsutada. Daripada kita bersedih hati meratapi nasib karena apa yang kita harapkan tak kunjung datang," si rambut hijau memejamkan mata, berbisik penuh arti di dekat telinga sang _eyepatch_ -yang-kemungkinan-besar-difungsikan-sebagai-aksesoris-saja, "…..lebih baik kita mencegah adik baru Ichigo pulang."

Aruji yang malang pun hanya bisa tertawa bersama Ichigo dan sekawanan Awataguchi lainnya, sementara Uguisumaru dan Mitsutada mencari relawan tambahan dalam menjalankan rencana licik itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kita akan menggagalkan usaha Aruji dalam mendapatkan adik baru Ichigo. Semoga kita berhasil! Tim JUMOT, FIGHT!" seru Uguisumaru lantang, sembari meninju udara.

Anggota lain dari JUMOT (Jiji, Uguisumaru, Mitsutada, Ookurikara, dan Tsurumaru) pun meniru aksi meninju udara Uguisumaru, "YEAH!"

…. _minus_ Ookurikara.

* * *

 **a/n** : DRABBLE JAYUS DEMI APA HAHAHAHA /ditinju ichi-nii

Udah lo produktif banget sumpah kang. Jangan jangan tiap satu sentuhan dari tsuru, langsung brojol satu ya mas!? #jangansuujon

Btw maap ya saya shipper tsuruichi sama mitsukuri diam diam heheu

Untuk kedua pihak yang bersangkutan (sebut saja cecep dan ugu), mohon ketabahan hatinya ya. Mereka pasti akan muncul di waktu yang lebih tepat, kok.

(Kenapa kok jiji ikut ikut jadi tim penentang-pantang-pulangin-si-adik? Karena jiji itu berpengalaman lho. Dia aja ampuh buat ngusir juzu. Pastinya yang satu ini juga bisa kan? /author minta diasingkan)

 _Thanks for reading this_ jayus _fanfiction_!

 **[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
